Half Time Anna
by Dark Ray
Summary: Is Anna cheating on Yoh? Is Yoh cheating on Anna? And why is Manta stuck in the middle? It could also just be a miss understanding.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Shaman King  
  
Half Time Anna  
  
Manta entered Yoh's house, after all he is Yoh's new tutor. He was still in the doorway when Anna noticed him, and with a grin on her face she said "Why Hello, Manta. It's so kind of you to visit me."  
  
"Hello Anna, Um I was actually looking for Yoh that's all" Manta said as he backed up. After all, he had two fears, ghosts and Anna.  
  
"What's the rush Manta? Don't you like me?" Anna said seductively as she walked toward him.  
  
"I uh..um....uh"  
  
Manta was nervous. Anna walked closer to him. He felt for the door to discover it was locked. Now sweating all Manta could do was stand in terror. Anna was now in front of him stroking his arm.  
  
"Oh come on Manta let's have some fun. Yoh doesn't have to know. Besides I know you want me"  
  
"Why is she doing this?" Manta thought to himself. I thought she was loyal to Yoh? Wait...  
  
Flash back  
  
Manta: Hey Yoh, you wanna go down to the arcade?  
  
Yoh: I can't I have a date tonight.  
  
Manta: You mean you and Anna actually go on dates?  
  
Yoh: No it's some other girl; I need to have a little fun once and a while. Just don't tell Anna.  
  
End Flash back  
  
"You're just using me to get revenge on Yoh" Manta said as a way to fight her off.  
  
Anna pulled her hand of Manta's arm and stared at him in disbelief.  
  
On her way back to the kitchen, Anna said "If I wanted revenge, I wouldn't use you." Manta just waited at the front door for Yoh to come. 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Shaman King

Author's note: I haven't updated this story in a long time. Since I was getting a lot of good reviews lately, I thought 'what the heck, I have nothing to lose.' I don't read the graphic novels any more so I'm sorry if the characters seem a little out of character. ;

Half Time Anna

Manta waited in the entry way for about fifteen minutes before Yoh showed up. Yoh seemed all disheveled and confused as to why Manta was standing in his entry way.

"Jeez Yoh, do you want to learn or not?" Manta demanded as he suddenly realized that his legs were shaking and he had broken into a nervous sweat.

"I'm sorry I kept you waiting, Manta," Yoh said as he opened the door. "Do you want to go down to the grave yard?"

"I'm supposed to be helping you with school!" Manta shouted as he released all his tension. Manta's shouting caused Anna to enter the room. She looked at Yoh in her usual empty stare and then walked back into the kitchen. The door clicked and Manta looked over to see Yoh gone, speedily he followed Yoh to the grave yard.

"So, um, let's start with Algebra," Manta said as he plopped himself down by a tree and shuffled through his back pack.

"Do you think Anna knows?" Yoh said out of the blue as he stared off into the misty sky.

"Knows what?" Manta said with curiosity as he wrapped his arms around a thick Algebra 1 text book. He tried desperately to free his head of the day's earlier events.

"Never mind, we're here to work on Algebra, right?" Yoh said with his cheesy grin. Manta sighed in relief and opened his book and handed Yoh a sheet of paper and pen.

"x 4y – rt/3 6. Give the value of t," Manta read as he glanced up at Yoh who was doodling. "I think Anna knows…" Manta whispered under breathe.

"I'm sorry if I'm dragging you into this," Yoh said as he commenced solving the problem. (A/N: I'm not solving it but if anyone does please feel free to tell me)

The lesson went on and Yoh solved each problem with occasional difficulty. Anna or any outside problems weren't addressed and after an hour, the two parted ways for the night.

Yoh walked into his house that night and went straight up to his room to discover Anna leaning against the door way to his room. She had a smug expression and her arms were folded.

"If you don't mind, I have a busy day tomorrow," Yoh said as he walked into the room, pushing Anna aside. She reacted with swiftness and put her foot between the wall and the door, so Yoh couldn't shut his door.

"Your little "friend" stopped by today," she said plainly with a slight smile creeping up her lips.

"Yeah, I know Manta came, he's helping me with school," Yoh said as he tried to shut the door, but failed to do so and watched it bounce off Anna's foot.

"I know he came! Once you left with him this girl named…" Anna couldn't finish because the pain of the door banging against her foot hurt so much. She moved her foot and Yoh had slammed the door shut.

"You need to tell your little girl friend to piss off!" Anna yelled at the door as she stomped back downstairs.


	3. chapter 3

Disclaimer: me no own Shaman King, and personally me don't want to! Lol

Half Time Anna

It'd been three days since Manta had seen Yoh. As he walked to school that morning, he saw a dark figure sitting on a park bench. The dark figure looked up at him with surprise. It was Yoh.

"Yoh! What are you doing here? You've skipped three days of school!" Manta cried as he dropped all the books he was carrying. Since he had lost his backpack to some bullies yesterday who thought he was some rich kid, he was now forced to carry his supplies for school.

"Anna kicked me out of the house," Yoh said as he stood up to help Manta pick up his books. He seemed not to be bothered by the fact he was currently homeless.

"You should've told me I would've let you stay with me," Manta said as Yoh handed him his books. "Oh crap I'm going to be late," Manta cried as he sped off, forgetting to preach to Yoh about the importance of education.

Manta was walking home from school later that day in a tizzy of the day's events. He stopped at the same bench where Yoh was this morning to find him still their.

"Please tell me you've eaten…" Manta said as he sat down next to Yoh and placed his books between them. Yoh looked up and gave a pleased smile as Manta pulled some change out of pocket. "I'm going to the vending machine and getting you some water and chips."

Just as he had promised, Manta came back with some bottled water and a small bag of pretzels. Yoh ate the food and drank the water greedily as Manta sighed in empathy. "You want to come home with me?" Manta asked as he glanced at the licked clean bottle and bag that once contained food.

"Why not?" Yoh said as he jumped up. He grabbed half of Manta's stack of books and the two walked to Manta's apartment in the downtown. It was a 2 bedroom, 1 bathroom apartment that overlooked the train station.

"Nice place you got here," Yoh said as he threw himself on the couch and turned on the small television. Manta put his books in his room and hurried around watering plants, checking phone calls, and receiving his mail. Yoh just lied down on the couch starring blankly at the TV screen. Finally Manta sat down in a chair and took a sigh of relief.

"Why did Anna kick you out exactly?" Manta asked as he flipped through a telephone book for a pizza shop number. Yoh turned around to face Manta. The two made brief eye contact, and then Manta turned away and picked up the phone. "Is it okay if I get a medium pepperoni?" Manta said as he dialed the phone number.

"Anything's fine," Yoh said as he turned around and continued to watch the television. Manta made the order then put down the phone and glanced over at Yoh.

"You're not going to answer me are you?" Manta said as he sat down next to Yoh on the couch. Yoh picked up the remote and turned off the television and turned to face Manta.

meanwhile

Anna was meditating on the porch when she heard a knock on the door that broke her concentration. She opened her front door to find Horo.

"I thought you weren't coming till 7?" Anna asked as she quickly shut the door and leaned against it.

"I got bored, so I thought I'd come early," Horo said as he took off his shoes and put on slippers. "Hope you aren't mad."

"No, I'll be outside meditating, make yourself useful and make dinner," Anna said as she walked back out to the porch. Horo went into the kitchen and seemed at ease for he knew where everything was. He had obviously been to the house many times before.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Shaman King

Author's Note: Thank you for all the reviews. Odd how the story I don't like as much becomes my most popular… Anyway, it's a rainy Sunday, so I decided to write Chapter 4. Enjoy!

Half Time Anna

"Good pizza," Manta said through a mouthful of Lil John's pizza. Yoh nodded his head in agreement. Manta starred at Yoh's empty face. He'd never seen Yoh this blank, this empty, this… almost dead before. "You feeling alright, buddy?"

"Yeah, just a little tired."

"Well, you can sleep wherever you feel comfortable."

"Thanks," yawned Yoh as he fell almost instantly into a deep slumber. Manta felt like he should be doing something, but he didn't know what. Should he call Anna? No, he was too scared of Anna. And if Yoh were to discover they had been talking via the phone, what might he think of him.

Manta had not a clue of what to do, but to call Anna seemed to be his only option. He picked up the phone and heard the dial tone buzz in his ear. Manta looked at the deeply rested Yoh and decided it would be a little more private if Manta went into another room.

Small, little Manta gulped as he dialed each number carefully as if afraid to push the wrong number. Each button would click and he would sigh knowing that he was an inch closer to either flying or falling. "I have to do this… for Yoh's sake," Manta muttered as the last number was dialed.

His arm shaking, he held the phone up to his ear. Manta bit his bottom lip as each ring hit him like a bullet. Finally, the rings came to a crashing stop as he heard a beep. "Hello," a strange voice on the other line.

"Hello," Manta said, almost choking on his own saliva.

"…. Um…. What do you want?" The voice said.

"Th-This is Manta."

"Oh, hey Manta buddies," the voice said sounding more pleasant. This voice was obviously not Anna's, and Manta felt too scared of who it was to ask.

"Is Anna their?"

"Yeah, do you want to talk to her?"

"Ye----no."

"Uh, Manta… why are you calling?"

"Look, just tell Manta that Yoh's safe and sound at my place, okay?"

"Wait! He's at your house!"

"Apartment, but yeah. Does that pose a problem?"

"Uh, no. Bye!"

Manta heard a click again and he slammed the phone down on the ground. What had he done? What if that voice decides to come over! The voice. He had no idea who that voice was. Obviously, it was someone he knew. Thoughts, blames, names all flew into Manta's little head all at once.

"What am I thinking? I'm smart, I can do this!" Manta told himself as he hurried to lock the front door. "I gotta get some sleep…" Manta yawned as he turned off the light. The clock on the stove read 11:35 pm. Oddly, it didn't feel that late.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own Shaman King

Half Time Anna

"Yoh," Anna whispered.

"Hey… what's up?" Yoh answered back dismally.

"I'm sorry."

"Sorry for what?"

"That I lied to you. I just felt so inexperienced, being engaged at such a young age. I needed experience. I needed to experiment. Now I understand more, and I love you Yoh."

"Anna… I…"

Yoh opened his eyes to find himself on a couch in Manta's apartment. Manta was sitting opposite of him in a chair staring at him with great intensity.

"I called Anna," Manta said without blinking.

"And?" Yoh mumbled while sitting up.

"Some guy answered the phone. I don't know who it was."

"When'd you call?"

"A couple minutes ago."

"I'm going over there."

Yoh stood up and ran out the door. Manta calmed down for a second, then felt curious as to how this would play out. He too darted out the door after Yoh.

"What are you planning to do?" Manta panted as he caught up to Yoh.

"See who this guy is and what he wants," Yoh said as he ran down the pathway to the front door of his past residence. He flung open the door and ran head first into the guy he'd been after, knocking them both to the floor.

"What the hell?" the guy said as he rubbed his head.

"Horo?" Yoh said in disbelief as he starred eye-to-eye with the guy he'd been searching for.

"What the hell?" Horo said again as Anna entered the room.

"I thought I kicked you out," Anna said with furry as she stomped her way over to Yoh.

"This is MY house," Yoh said. Everyone seemed amazed at Yoh's sudden furry.

"I'm sorry; I thought you'd be spending some more time with your girlfriend!

"She's NOT my girlfriend! I don't have a girlfriend!"

Flash back

Manta: Hey Yoh, you wanna go down to the arcade?

Yoh: I can't I have a date tonight.

Manta: You mean you and Anna actually go on dates?

Yoh: No it's some other girl; I need to have a little fun once and a while. Just don't tell Anna.

End Flash back

"Don't lie to me!"

"Who is Yoh's 'girlfriend'?" Horo asked. Yoh and Anna then realized that they had been fighting right of them.

"And Yoh, didn't you tell me once you were going on a date with some other girl?" Manta asked as he thought back to a couple of weeks ago.

Yoh felt cornered. He bit his bottom lip and looked around the room. Anna was standing a few feet away from him looking very angry. Horo looked guilty and confused. Manta looked like he had it all figured out.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own Shaman King

Author note: Wow, thank you for all the wonderful reviews. This is my highest rated story. Lol, to me it sounds like a soap opera.

Half Time Anna

"Don't lie to me!"

"Who is Yoh's 'girlfriend'?" Horo asked. Yoh and Anna then realized that they had been fighting right of them.

"And Yoh, didn't you tell me once you were going on a date with some other girl?" Manta asked as he thought back to a couple of weeks ago.

Yoh felt cornered. He bit his bottom lip and looked around the room. Anna was standing a few feet away from him looking very angry. Horo looked guilty and confused. Manta looked like he had it all figured out.

"Why's everyone pointing the finger at me? What's Horo to you, Anna?" Yoh shouted.

"Horo is someone who will listen to me. A friend if you will," Anna said calmly.

"A friend, with benefits," Yoh continued.

"Is that what you call your girlfriend?" Anna asked.

"I don't have a damn girlfriend!" Yoh shouted as he left. Manta snuck out behind him.

"I think I've figured it all out…" Manta whispered to Yoh.

"You don't know anything," Yoh replied with a very hurt look on his face.

Manta let out a big yawn and after a few minutes began to wonder where it was Yoh was walking to. He'd never been to this part of town before. It was a very dismal, gray place.

"Where are we going?" Manta asked as they walked by a building that looked like it use to be a fashion boutique.

"We're visiting someone," Yoh said breathlessly as he stopped and looked up at a red brick building covered in vines. Yoh gulped and rang the doorbell as Manta stood behind him wondering whose house they were at. They heard footsteps, and slowly the door creaked open. In front of them stood a young girl with bright pink hair.

"Tamao…" Yoh stated in a barely audible whisper.

"Y-oh… c-come in," Tamao stuttered as she moved aside to allow them in. The inside of the building was far worse than it appeared on the outside. She had few pieces of furniture which were scattered aimlessly throughout the room. Her lack of lighting made the room so dark; she opened a raggedy curtain so they could see each other.

"Tamao, Anna said you stopped by last week," Yoh began as Manta took a seat in what he thought might be a chair.

"I stopped by to show you my new drawing, that's all," said Tamao as she refused to look at Yoh and just started out the window.

"What did you tell Anna?" Yoh questioned her as he too looked out the window onto the dead road in front of the house.

"I told her to tell you that I stopped by."

"And…"

"And that was all."

"Don't lie to me."

Tamao looked as though she was trying to find the right word and hold back from crying. Manta held his hands tightly together as his eyes kept moving from Yoh to Tamao. After a few seconds of awkward silence, Tamao burst into tears.

"I told her we went on that date! I felt jealous; I wanted to feel like I had some power over her. She can be very intimidating; she dragged all the details out of me!" Tamao shouted to the ceiling.

Yoh moved towards the door with an expression on his face that Manta had never seen before. Manta hurried to get ahead of him to block the front door so to prevent Yoh from leaving.

"We're leaving, Manta," Yoh said with his head down so Manta couldn't read his expression.

"I-I want to know. I want to know if I'm right," Manta said with every ounce of courage he possessed at that moment.


End file.
